Hotel Transylvania: Johnny's Proposal
by seniorcopycat
Summary: A few years after the end of the movie, Johnny and Mavis have traveled around most of the world and have now returned to the place where they first started; Hawaii. And now, Johnny is preparing to make his move with Mavis. What will she say? Yes… or no? One-shot. Review but please be nice.


**Hotel Transylvania: Johnny's Proposal**

It had been nearly three years since Johnny first met Mavis and so far the past three years have been full of nothing but happiness and love. The two of the travelled to all different parts of the world together such as the great plains of Africa, Egypt, Mexico, New York City, China, Japan and their personal favorite; Hawaii, which was the first stop they made and where Mavis' parents Dracula and Martha first met and zinged.

At the moment the two were walking along a stone walkway with a metal railing to their side. On the horizon was the large, full moon shining it's bright and shining light and causing the large waters below it to shimmer and sparkle. They had to go out during the night due to Mavis' 'allergic reaction' to the sun. It was a bit hard, but the couple easily made it work out for them.

Mavis hadn't seen her father in a while since, but that was mainly because he was at the Hotel entertaining the new guests, some humans who apparently were big fans of monsters. But that was the past, they had finally made it to Hawaii, yes she had learned how to correctly say it, and Mavis couldn't be happier.

Mavis took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh night air. "It's so beautiful here," she said.

Johnny smiled as he looked at Mavis. "Yeah… it sure is."

The a hundred and twenty-one year old vampire then realized he was talking about her and giggled a bit. "Oh you…" she sighed.

"So… how you liking your trip so far?" Johnny asked, curiously.

"Oh, I think it's so amazing!" Mavis expressed. "All these different places, these people, their cultures, landmarks _and_ their food! Hmm…"

"Yeah… can't beat those Mexican burritos, huh?" Johnny agreed.

Mavis giggled a bit. "Yeah. Although… I kind of miss home sometimes. Is that weird?" she asked.

"What? Oh, no, it's completely naturally to miss home, I mean you've lived there most of your life because your Dad was so over protective." Johnny said. "That place is practically a part of you. Though I don't blame you for missing it. That place was _amazing!"_

"Really? I always thought of it as my Dad's hotel…" Mavis admitted.

"Well to me, it was amazing, all those monsters and trap doors… and the best part about it; I got to meet _you_." Johnny smiled.

"Aw…." Mavis said, touched as she kissed his cheek. Then she spotted the sparkling ocean up ahead of them. "Ooh! The ocean! Let's see if we can spot any dolphins before we head back."

"Ok, I'll be right behind you!" Johnny called out as his girlfriend ran ahead. He then reached into his pocket and took out a little black box. He took a deep breath and sighed before proceeding forward.

The couple then stood in front of the metal railing and looked out to the horizon with peaceful looks in their eyes.

Mavis glanced over to Johnny. He, on the other hand, was looking out over the ocean a faint smile slipped on his lips as he noticed her gaze. The young man pulled her down into his lap and the two watched the stars and the glittering ocean before them.

It was a while later before Mavis sat back up, much closer to him than she had been previously, and kissed his cheek. He blushed and glanced to her from the corner of his eyes.

"Aw, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek with an affectionate smile.

"Nothing." She laughed "Just….happy I'm here I guess." She looked up to the palm trees over her head, to the faint glow of the town off in the distance. It was just like her father said it would be before they left for this adventure.

"So… whatcha thinking about now?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Oh, not much… it's just… it's just so nice being where my parents once were so happy…" She added after a couple of moments.

"Yeah, must be nice, huh?" Johnny remarked.

"Where'd _your_ parents meet?" Mavis asked.

"Well, back when my Dad was in a band, my Mom came to one of their concerts. She said she was trying to look at the drummer but Dad kept getting in the way and eventually… they zinged!" Johnny exclaimed. "And they've been together for over twenty years now.

"It must be so nice… being together with that long…" Mavis mused.

"Yeah, it must be…" Johnny agreed, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"What now?" Mavis said eyeing him carefully with a smile, he had that look, a look she had come to understand meant he was planning something. Despite three years going by the only thing that had really changed about Johnny was his energy level, he was a bit calmer now, but still pretty eccentric.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Johnny said, slowly. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head as he stood up. Not too far off in the distance Mavis could hear the sound of a dolphin, she stood up trying her best to see the creature.

"Did you hear that Johnny?" she asked, "I think just heard a dolphin!"

She leaned forward, a bit over the metal railing and she spotted the dolphin and its pod swimming and leaping from the air and into the sea over and over again. Mavis was star struck.

"Wow! Can you see them Johnny?" she said jumping around, she turned to face him only to have to look down. "Johnny?"

He was down on one knee now, looking up at her. She furrowed her brow confused; she had no idea what he was doing. He smiled and pulled out the small black box he held with him moments ago.

"Johnny what are you…" Mavis began.

"Mavis," he started. "I know it's only been a three years. But you're my zing and I don't know if vampires really do the whole wedding thing, I mean, I know your parents sorta did or whatever, but… I'm human and you're not, but that totally doesn't matter. Because I want to spend the rest of my human life with you, because you are by far the most amazing girl I've ever met."

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, Mavis gasped when she saw it. "Mavis Dracula. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Mavis just smiled, "Yes!" she finally said as Johnny slipped the ring onto her finger and they hugged before kissing each other passionately.

"We'd… better call your Dad…" Johnny breathed, after be released from the kiss.

"Hmm… maybe a little while later… right now, I want to spend the rest of my time here with you…" she said as they hugged once more. "I love you so much… you're the bestest friend I've ever head."

"And you are mine… love you." Johnny said before they continued kissing over the moon light.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is sort of like a prequel to my Hotel Transylvania sequel fic. Inspired by a few other Hotel T fics.**


End file.
